It's Back!
by dragofangirl16
Summary: Marceline retrieves something bonnibel had been longing for, so bonni repaid her in the only way she could think of. One-shot. I do not own Adventure Time, OITNB, or the song "Fall for You" which you should listen to while you read. YAY!


It's back!

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum sat at the desk in her bedroom, writing in her journal. She wrote about how her day was fairly uneventful, and somehow ended up leading to how she remembered the day she met Maja the sky witch, like it always did. She remembered it like it was yesterday, though it had happened almost three months ago already. She remembered seeing the witch, and trading her beloved night shirt for hambo, Marceline's treasured possession. She misses the shirt immensely, missing the scent of Marceline and the soft fabric that reminded Bonni of the comforting grasp of the vampire queen. On the thought of the queen, she started to write about her in the journal, writing about her beautiful slim figure and piercing ruby colored eyes, and jet black hair, with her full luscious li-

Bonnibel jumped as she heard a loud thud sounding from her bedroom window, knocking her out of her trance. She smiled as she got up, knowing that it was nobody but the exact vampire queen she was thinking of. As she opened the window leading to her balcony, she was shocked to find the damp and bloodied form of the vampire slumped against the railing. Her red boots were muddy, while her jeans, grey t-shirt, and black leather jacket were ripped and bloody.

Marceline was unconscious, with her right hand draped over a cardboard box with the words "_**Emotional Magic Items**_" written on it, and her axe bass resting next to her leg. Marcy would need to be cleaned up, so that she didn't get sick or get any infections, so Bonnibel walked over to the unconscious vampire, kneeling down and lifting her up, carrying her into her bathroom and putting her back down into her bath tub. Bonnibel sighed, blushing as she began to remove Marceline's clothes. When she finally finished, she took Marceline's clothes and put them into a bag, placing it next to her door for peppermint butler to wash and dry. He would ask about it in the morning, but for now Bonni had nothing to worry about other than the vampire sitting in her tub.

After Marcy was all cleaned up, Bonnibel placed bandages over the deep wound on her leg and arm, after clumsily but surely stitching them up. Bonnibel walked to her door, retrieving the now clean and dry clothes. The only garments that were still intact were her underwear and bra, while the t-shirt had only minor damages. _Marcy shouldn't mind when she wakes up_, Bonnibel thought as she struggled to get the shirt onto Marceline's thin, petite shoulders. She then went to her closet and grabbed some white sweatpants, sliding them up the vampire girl's strong legs.

Bonnibel slid Marceline up onto her bed so that she was laying down on it. Bonni then remembered that Marceline's box and bass were still outside, so she went outside and got them, bringing them inside and putting the box on her desk, and the bass next to her bedside table. Bonnibel decided she was going to take a shower and get ready for bed, so that she could be more comfortable. Bonni walked to her closet, picking up her normal pink pajama pants, and continued to look for the rock shirt, until she remembered that she had traded it to Maja to get hambo back. She sighed, disappointed, and just picked out one of her old baggy t-shirts.

Bonnibel stepped out of her bathroom, her t-shirt slightly hanging off of her left shoulder, and almost completely covering the butt of her pajama pants. She looked over to her bed, to see that Marceline was now awake. She was sitting up and holding her arm where the stitches were, the box now sitting next to her. Bonnibel dropped her clothes into the hamper, and walked over to Marceline, sitting down on the bed close to her.

Bonnibel reached out, taking one of Marcy's hands in her own and asked, "So, would you like to explain what happened first or the mysterious box?" Marcy just looked at her for a little while, but finally she sighed, and began.

"Well, I had wanted to visit you for a long time, but you were always asleep when I came by. I noticed one day that you weren't wearing the shirt, and you looked really uncomfortable without it. So I started looking around for it, asking people if they knew anything. A couple of days ago, Finn called and told me that you said something about a witch and the shirt, but that you were too drowsy to be able to understand everything you said. I automatically knew that Maja had the shirt, so I went to go get it from her. It took me a day to get there, but when I found her, she wouldn't bargain anything for it other than my immortality, but I saw no use in dying for the t-shirt, so I pretended to leave, but I went back and looked around for it. Eventually I found it in this box, but it was heavily guarded, so I had to fight all the guards. Finally I got the box, but I had already taken quite a beating. I knew it wouldn't be long before I passed out, so I got back here as soon as I could, so that they wouldn't get me at my house, and he gumball guardians can protect the candy kingdom from Maja."

When she finished the story, Marceline reached next to her and opened the box, pulling out the rock shirt. "So here." She turned back to Bonnibel, and was taken back to see that she was crying. Marcy dropped the shirt and wrapped her arms around Bonni until she felt the princess stop shaking. She pulled back so that she could see Bonni's face, and reached one hand up, brushing some hair away and resting it on her cheek.

"Bonni what's wrong?" Bonnibel chuckled to herself, "Nothing has been more right in my entire life." Bonni reached up and took Marceline's hand, taking it from her cheek, immediately missing the contact, and held it in both her hands, running her dainty fingertips over the callouses on her palm. "Marcy," Bonnibel's voice cracked with emotion, feeling tears well up in her eyes "you have no idea how much this means to me."

The two girls just sat together in comfortable silence, Marcy eventually putting her other had over both of Bonni's, rubbing her fingers over the soft skin. The candy princess noticeably sat up straighter, but not because of the contact, and Marceline could tell. Bonni had an idea of how she could repay the vampire for bringing back her beloved nightshirt. "Hey Marcy, do you think you can do something for me?" Marceline looked up into the princess's amethyst eyes and sighed, "It depends, what you need?" Bonni smiled, getting up and going to her desk, picking up two sheets of slightly ruffled paper. She then walked back over, picking up Marceline's axe bass on the way, sitting on the bed.

She handed Marceline one of the sheets of paper, and when Marceline looked it over she saw that it was sheet music, and hand-written at that. As Marcy takes a minute to memorize the chords, Bonni takes the liberty to explain her plan. "So, I wrote a song, for you actually, and I originally planned to play my keyboard for the tune, but I just thought you wouldn't mind playing your bass, since it would just generally sound better." At this revelation, Marcy smiled, shaking her head and sighing, "And I thought I was the only one who was musically inclined in this relationship, and here you go again, proving me wrong." Bonni smiled at this, chuckling to herself and thinking, _Wow, even when injured she manages to be smug as ever_. _Well, now or never, I guess._ Bonni straightened her posture, clearing her throat and giving Marcy the cue to start playing, and then she sang:

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_'Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

Bonnibel finally looked up as Marceline strummed the final note, to see the vampire staring intensely at her, realizing that Marceline had probably stared at her, for the entire song. She blushed as Marceline slowly put her bass back to the side, but maintaining eye contact. She then slowly lifted her arm back up, but instead of putting it back in her lap, she reached out towards Bonnibel, and took her hand in her own.

Bonnibel looked up to see the vampire queen, face redder than the food she ate. "So," Bonnibel almost whispered awkwardly "did you like it?" Marcy looked up and smiled, and before the candy princess had time to react she pulled her in and kissed her, sending shivers up both the girls' spines. Bonni wrapped her arms around Marceline's neck, while the queen wrapped her own around Bonni's waist. They slowly fell back on the bed, still holding on to each other.

Bonni grunted as she fell, and gasped in pain when one of Marceline's fangs punctured her lip, making that spot temporarily gray. Marceline shot up as soon as she heard Bonni gasped, putting her finger on her lip. She saw that in was still bleeding, so she leaned in and swiped her forked tongue against the wound. Her vampire saliva closed the wound immediately, and when Marceline leaned back up, straddling Bonni's waist, she chuckled to herself to see how hard the princess was blushing.

"Stop it, your face looks delicious and I can barely hold myself back." Marceline feigned a serious voice, but Bonnibel could see the playfulness in her eyes. Bonni gave it some thought, whether or not she should let Marcy bite her, but she remembered her regenerating spoon, so she smiled at Marceline, sliding off of her bed. When she got off she stumbled over Marcy's shoes on the way to her desk, but she finally got there, picking up the spoon. "Go ahead." She stated. Marceline just looked at her as if she were crazy, but eventually stood and walked, _actually walked_, over to Bonni. "Are you sure?" Marceline asked, but Bonni knew it was for permission, and not for safety precautions. Bonnibel just nodded, slightly lifting her chin to expose her neck, waiting until she felt slightly chapped, but still soft, lips drag against her pulse point. Marceline began to kiss her neck, and then nibbling at it, as if to mark the spot for incision. "Marcy what exactly are- ... ungh!" The princess's question was cut short as she felt Marceline slide her fangs into her neck.

Shivers went down the Bonnibel's spine as she felt the blood and color being vacuumed out of her face, and she couldn't tell which she could feel more, the pain from the punctures in her throat, or the strange pleasure from the sucking sensation. To be honest, it kind of tickled.

Marceline reluctantly pulled away, watching as the princess let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, and lifted the spoon to her face. As it made contact with Bonnibel's nose, her face re-inflated and some, but not enough, color came back to her face. "Aww, but you're still all pale grey. What about your meeting and stuff?" Marceline asked, genuinely concerned. Bonnibel just chuckled to herself and cupped Marceline's face. "Marcy, do you really think I would've taken care of you by myself if I had royal duties to attend to in the morning?"

Marcy smiled and sat down on the bed, lying down and patting the space in front of her and cooing "Come be my little spoon?" Bonni smiled at the OITNB reference and lay down, facing Marceline, and kissing her on the nose once she had settled into the sheets. Marceline smiled and said "I heart you." Bonnibel just rolled her eyes and whispered, scooting in closer to Marcy, "You heart me? What is that 'I love you' for pussies?" The two laughed, and once the settled back down they kissed, less rushed and more loving than before. They settled into the bed, and cuddled into each other, but before she could fall asleep, Bonni whispered into the crook of Marceline's neck where her head was resting, "I heart you, too."

Marceline smiled, and cuddled closer to Bonnibel before finally falling asleep.


End file.
